


Come Over

by Choseong



Category: Honeyst, SF9
Genre: Dawon almost gets his way, Dawon can't choose between Seungseok and Dongsung, Dawon gets aggressive?, Lust, M/M, They get horny but no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: Dongsung let's Dawon teach him how to be better in bed for Seungseok. Not a problem, right?





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> Status: Chapter addition 3.23.18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter status] Chapter remake  
> 3.23.18

Dongsung took a shake breath he couldn't stop shaking with the sensations he was given. Dawon licked his neck causing him to shiver.

"Dongsung, you shouldn't flinch so hard... Seungseok wouldn't like it." He whispered.

He looked up and glared at Dawon and he flinched as Dawon touched him again. Why did he agree to this? Oh yeah, that's right.. Dawon offered to teach him some moves so he could please Seungseok, that's why they were at Dawon's dorm now on his bed...

"Do you flinch when Seungseok touches you like this too?" Dawon asked as he brushed Dongsung's neck causing his breath to hitch.

He wanted to impress Seungseok more in the bed because he was beginning to worry that what they were doing was boring... so he agreed to let Dawon teach him now he's beginning to regret it.

He could barley breath with the way Dawon kept touching him. With all the sensations kept getting caught on this throat. He couldn't think anymore all his sane thoughts disappeared and clouded.

"Ahh.. nㅡno?" Dongsung gasped, when Dawon reached down a little further, it brought him backed to the present.

"Y...you promised you wouldn't." He stoped his hand.

The look Dongsung gave him wanted Dawon to reach down and do more. He was really getting into the mood he cursed himself for promising that.

"Are you sure?" Dawon teased him by lightly touching there.

Dongsung let out a moan shocking them both. The expresson Dawon gave him now scared him.

"I'm.. Not. Stopping." Dawon eyes glazed over to lust, he connected their lips together.

Dongsung tried to stop him but all his efforts went to waste since now he panted harder while his wrists were held on. Dawon fumbled around the blankets to take some of his shirts. Dongsung was confused until he felt him start tying his wrists.

"Dawon! Don'tㅡ"  
"It's the only way I can make sure you won't... run away." Dawon gave him a look that he couldn't comprehend.

He shivered Dawon was turning into someone he didn't want. He was really tied up now with no escape. He felt Dawon pull his pants down.. he wanted Seungseok to rescue him.

Dawon mind was too clouded with lust, in the beginning he was only joking with him but the moan he let out broke his barriers making him think nothing but to just hold him down. Dongsung pushing him away created more lust and thrill to him. He wondered what he look like with him pleading him to go faster.. Dawon took a cup of water and told Dongsung to drink some.

The door slammed opened causing them to both flinch he saw Seungseok was furious and went on to attack Dawon. He pulled Dawon out of the bed to hit him. Dongsung tried to yell at him to stop. Hwan broke up the fight he put himself between them and told Seungseok to please calm down. They look over to Dongsung to see him still struggling over his bonds. Hwan angrily shoved Dawond out the room. Seungseok ran over to him and took of the bonds.

"Are you ok?" He asked checking his wrists for bruises.

"Yes.. I'm fine you shouldn't have hit him." He shivered making Seungseok worry.

He shouldn’t have hit him? What the fuck did he mean? He should have clobbered Dawon! Seungseok was beyond furious he was able to come back to his senses for a bit.

"Seungseok, I feel... very, hot." Dongsung breathed, he squirmed uncontrollably.

Seungseok was going to kill Dawon... after.

“Stop being so rough...” Dongsung panted as they made out.

Seungseok seemed to realized he was pressing to hard on Dongsung and relaseaed his grip. 

“Sorry babe, I was justㅡ” Dongsung cut him off, “ㅡangry?” Seungseok hummed.

“Please.. don’t be.” He let his hands wander to Seungseok’s and started to unbutton it.

Seungseok got the hint and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt without leaving Dongsung’s lips. Why would he still side with Dawon? That he didn’t get he literally almost raped him! Dongsung whimpered after he took off both their shirts it brought him back to life. 

“What is it..?” He asked worriedly.

”I’m sorry.” Dongsung cried.


End file.
